


the krazy komaeda klub gets in some trouble!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Puyo Puyo (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crack, Other, Out of Character, for friends!!!, johnny and kakyoin are the only ones in character, kinning, krazy komaeda klub, light yagami shrine, please help, this is a kinnie fic HELP, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny wants to go to the park, but they run into some trouble!!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	the krazy komaeda klub gets in some trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> the krazy komaeda klub is a gc (with mostly poc so if u get pissy about the abbreviation lol)  
> and this is basically a fic about our kinnies lol..  
> some chose for their kinnies to act like them so their wish Is my command!!

Two people walked and wheeled into the HQ of the Krazy Komaeda Klub, the multiple layers of creeper LED lights burned their eyes the second the two walked in.

Of course, being prepared for the blinding lights. Noriaki Kakyoin had already had his sunglasses on and needed to adjust to the scenery. The explosive and RADIOACTIVE☢️! scenery.

Johnny was left there in his wheelchair to face the green glow of the blocky creature planted on the walls.. But he didn’t mind, and gave out a big and loud greeting! “HELLO KRAZY KOMAEDA KLUB!” He beamed, waving his hands in the air.

The first one to answer was a small, lanky, little white boy. Near. “HELLO, pfppft...t.💨.” Of course, this was a rather inappropriate greeting. But, that’s just Near, don’t judge him for what he does.

Tenko being the lovable girl that she is… Smacked the back of Near’s head, where he was visibly balding. “Don’t DO that!” she scolded and continued to beat Near almost senseless. 

Near not being able to give up a fight started throwing some hits in as well, causing the two to turn into some sort of fighting cloud with random limbs popping out at will.💨💨

Maguro, THE... perfect so hot, and obviously the owner of pearly white sharp teeth. Laughed at the two, before he was forcefully dragged into the fight “dust” cloud pile.

_Screams could be heard, limbs were popping!_

_Misa didn’t care because she had gone out shopping._

_Don’t touch her Light shrine._

(HEY THAT RHYMES….)

Anyhow, Kakyoin and Johnny looked at the group with a blank expression, of course, this “the regular”, but Johnny had something important for everyone! Listen! Now!

Kakyoin coughed and everyone looked his way, staying in place in very awkward positions, I feel bad for Near’s head.

The funky little joestar wheeled his way in front of him, “LISTEN!!! I have an activity planned for everyone.” he said with a devilish grin… on his blueberry blue ice-cold frostbite-tinted lips. Tapping his fingers together suspiciously.

“What’s it this time? **★** ” Maguro asked, he already knew it was going to be something painful and involved someone being punted to the far end of the solar system. Well, _“That’s what happened last week..._ **_★_ ** _”_ he thought and cringed.

Johnny eyed him, then looked back at everyone, beginning his speech. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too cramped in this creeper-themed Minecraft home?” “Don’t you want some excitement in your life…? Do you want to get off the leash…?” He asked them all, looking at the dog-leash wearing Near.🐕

Near began to sweat as much as sweat as a can of sweaty beans. “Uhhh…” He pulled on his collar. Removing the leash and continuing to listen to the crippled horse riding (WINNER).

Johnny smiled that annoying little teacher smile they do when they’re petty-amused, you know the one. “Continuing from my previous argument, we NEED TO DO SOMETHING! About, all of this..” 

Akutagawa walked in late to the Krazy Komaeda Klub meeting house, walking in with a coffee. Being the palest (and listening to kpop) he got looks from by almost all the members. He just skittered off and drank his coffee in the corner with a glowing sign and arrow, ⤵️⤵️labeled “Akutagawa’s corner.”

Johnny got all riled up and was about to speak, expanding his jaw to let out a loud argument.

Kakyoin put his hand on his shoulder and looked at everyone, “He wants to go to the park with you guys.” he said. And Johnny smiled and nodded

“Well, going to the park wouldn’t be so bad!” Tenko smiled, throwing her hands up in the air, letting go of the clump of white-hairs ripped straight from the balding Near.

Near was alerted! Quickly picking them up and slowly gluing them to the back of his head, “YEA….🕴🏽 ... SURE.” He agreed, his hands already dirty with dried glue and brittle hair. 

Maguro shrugged “Yeah why not? **★** ”

Johnny cheered and spun around in his wheelchair, it had a special button for doing that. “Let’s go!” he smiled, stopping the chair from its endless spin, he almost fell out. But, he didn’t. He’s never allowed to be hurt. 

“ _Oh, and Akutagawa, you can come with us as well! We’re just gonna leave… Misa to that_.” He cringed, pointing at the dramatical candle-lit and accessorized Light shrine, with images, locks of hair, and mini sculptures. 

Everyone else cringed too, no offense to Misa though, they live with it every day.

“Let’s go.” Kakyoin smiled and led the way, everyone walked out of the hell-hole and almost melted by radioactivity Krazy Komaeda Klub HQ. 

Akutagawa kept his distance, he was too distracted by his pretty clear phone case, of probably jungkook. 

-

Arriving at the park everyone looked at it, it wasn’t quiet, there were even more disgusting K*nnies running around, except for the rusted and bent jungle-gym, nobody liked the jungle-gym.

“😕” Near sighed, scratching his lice-infected head.

“It’s not… So bad..?” Tenko tried to lift the kkk’s (krazy komaeda klub) spirits. To no avail.

Johnny, if he could move his feet, would’ve angrily stomped on the floor, having the park’s fun area infected with other DISGUSTING K*nnies. 

“What do we do now, Johnny?” Kakyoin asked, he too was disappointed, although didn’t have a proper plan.

“I don’t know!” Johnny tugged on the two hair horns he had on his head, he didn’t know why he chose to do so, but it was a desperate situation to physically show his anger.

“We could always steal it back…” Akutagawa spoke up, taking off his earbuds blasting BTS’s song “IDOL” 

“Hey, I love that song! **★** ” Maguro commented with a smile. He is a Barb. 

Akutagawa nodded at his comment and continued his brilliant plan, “We have to do something big, and then steal it back.” he grinned.

“... Ah, so like a distraction, good idea Kpoppy!” Kakyoin smiled and patted Akutagawa’s back

“... It’s Ryunosuke Akutagawa.” He sighed, putting his earbuds back in.

“Alright, a distraction! Err… I got one! And it involves using Maguro as bait.” Johnny smirked, looking over at the recolored Numbuh 4 looking-head-ahh… 🥴

Maguro shook his head, “NO….! **★** ” “We could absolutely do something else… like… **★** ” he tapped his chin, before seeing a certain blonde girl cross the street, multiple bags in hand.

Maguro ran up to the K*nnies and yelled, pointing at the unsuspecting girl, “GUYS, IT’S MISA AMANE!” 

The K*nnies rejoiced and ran towards their alt-fashioned goth queen,🧍‍♀️ praising her and carrying her away like she was some sort of goddess. 

The Light simp was confused, but she didn’t mind the praise. Smiling like a dumbass with her bags. 

“I suppose that was a smart idea, Maguro.” Johnny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“You’re welcome **~ ★** ” 

“What’re we waiting for!? Let’s go!” Tenko announced, knocking Near over and running off to the now-empty, park.↘️

Near screamed multiple slurs at her, wiggling away like a snake to the park

The rest followed, except Kakyoin, he looked at the group, then back at the stolen multiple BTS printed images. “I am also.. “a kpop fan..” ” He said **_“_** **_**m** enacingly.”_ **

  
  


The end…….?😃😃😃😃😃

**Author's Note:**

> hello kkk (krazy komaeda klub!!)


End file.
